


Common Room Chatter

by StillNotGinger10



Series: The Triwizard Tournament featuring the Legends of Super Flarrow [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Durmstrang Len, F/M, Gryffindor Barry, M/M, Magic, Triwizard Tournament
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 16:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11559342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StillNotGinger10/pseuds/StillNotGinger10
Summary: Just the other night at dinner, the three Triwizard Champions were chosen, and it was all anyone could talk about. Not surprising that their group wasn’t any different since Oliver was chosen as Hogwarts’s champion.





	Common Room Chatter

There were times when Barry wished all of his friends were Gryffindors. Nights like this, when they were chatting in the Gryffindor common room, it always felt like something was missing, or rather a few someones were missing.

Oliver, Thea, and Digg sat on one couch, Barry and Iris shared another, and Wally and Jesse were crammed into a nearby armchair. Barry couldn't help but wish there was a third couch for their Ravenclaw friends: Cisco, Caitlin, and Felicity.

“What do you think, Barry?”

Barry jerked out of his thoughts and back to the current conversation. “About what?” he asked.

“The other champions,” Iris asked, ever patient with him.

Just the other night at dinner, the three Triwizard Champions were chosen, and it was all anyone could talk about. Not surprising that their group wasn’t any different since Oliver was chosen as Hogwarts’s champion.

“Kara seems nice,” Barry said. Kara Danvers was the Beauxbatons champion. She was strong, fast, and had the friendliest smile Barry had ever seen. She got along with students from both of the schools, and Barry had even seen her helping out some of the younger Hogwarts students with their spells. He’d only met her a couple of times, but they just clicked. She already felt like someone he’d been friends with for years.

“I don't trust her,” Oliver said.

“You don’t trust anyone,” Wally said with a laugh.

“No one is that nice. It has to be a ruse to get us to underestimate her,” Oliver said, and Barry had to wonder at that. He generally trusted Oliver’s impressions of people, but Kara had seemed genuine. Besides, Wally was right, Oliver never trusted anyone right away.

“You’re just saying that because she tried to hug you,” Jesse piped up. She and Wally looked like they found the whole conversation amusing.

“We’d only just met!”

“She was just excited to meet all of the champions,” Barry said on her behalf. Kara had been embarrassed about it later, but she’d told him she was so excited about being a champion she’d just had to hug _someone_. She thought the other champions would feel the same. They hadn’t.

“Did she really try to hug Leonard Snart?” Jesse asked. Len had been named the Durmstrang champion.

“Can’t say I blame her,” said Thea. “Have you seen him? I wouldn't mind an excuse to touch him.”

“Thea!” Oliver said, looking ready to cover his ears to avoid hearing his sister talk about someone, but especially Leonard Snart, that way.

“I don't trust him,” said Digg, prompting Wally and Jesse to share a look. Or an eye roll. Barry couldn't tell from where he was sitting.

“Me either,” Oliver agreed. “He’s as bad as any Slytherin.”

“Not all Slytherins are bad,” Barry said. They weren’t. Sure, some of them were manipulative sometimes, and they didn't go out of their way to make friends, but you couldn't judge a whole house that way.

“You’re just saying that because you’re friends with Hartley Rathaway,” Wally said, earning an elbow in his side from Jesse. Her father had been a Slytherin. She never appreciated Oliver’s attitude about them, and probably didn't appreciate Wally joining this conversation either.

“We’re not really friends,” Barry tried to hedge. His relationship with Hartley was…complicated.

“You flirt a lot for people who aren’t friends.” Barry wished Jesse would elbow Wally for that comment too.

“We don't flirt,” he said before realizing denial sounded just as incriminating as saying nothing. “Cisco likes him too.” Okay, maybe that just made him sound more defensive.

Digg snorted. “Cisco likes Hartley about as much as you like Julian.”

“I hate that guy,” Barry mumbled. His reflex reaction to anything involving Julian Albert.

“Because he’s a Slytherin,” Oliver said, as if he’d just won an argument.

“No, because he’s an ass.” It was an important distinction. No matter what house Julian was in, he would always be an ass. Barry was sure of it.

“You can’t really be defending the Slytherin house.”

“What’s wrong with the Slytherin house,” Jesse said, voice low with anger. Barry was impressed. He didn't think he’d have been able to stand up to a seventh year like Oliver when he’d been a forth year like Jesse.

“To be fair, he’s mostly defending Slytherin to defend Len,” Iris said, trying to redirect the tension. She wasn't redirecting in a direction Barry wanted to go though, so he tried stealing Jesse’s move and elbowing her. He forgot that she knew every ticklish spot he had and didn't hesitate when retaliating. That was the problem with growing up with someone, they knew all of your weaknesses.

“Why would he defend—wait, _Len_?”

Oh no, Oliver sounded angry.

“Yeah Len,” Iris continued. “He’s been flirting with Barry since he got off the Durmstrang’s ship.”

“He’s been _what_?”

That wasn't helping. Barry hated when Oliver’s voice did that low, angry growl thing.

“He really hasn’t…” Barry tried to explain, but Iris continued as if he hadn’t said anything.

“Barry’s been flirting back, but I can’t blame him. It’s what you do when you have a crush.”

What had he done to upset Iris lately? Was this payback for making her late to potions? Embarassing her in front of Eddie, that seventh year Hufflepuff she had a crush on? Forgetting their plans in Hogsmeade a few weekends ago? Okay, maybe he deserved this.

“What?” Oliver said, and his loud angry voice wasn't any better than his quiet voice.

He was so dead. Forget having his friends be Gryffindor. Could he join Ravenclaw? He was smart, he could fit in.

**Author's Note:**

> No Len in this chapter, but we finally got to meet Oliver and some of the other Gryffindors. I know Laurel and Sara weren't mentioned, but I have plans for them. They'll come in later.
> 
> The next two stories are the champions preparing for the first task, and the task itself. They'll be out tomorrow and the next day. And we'll finally get to meet Kara and Mick!
> 
> If you have any suggestions for how to make this better (grammar mistakes, typos I missed, etc.) or suggestions for scenes/characters you want to see, let me know!


End file.
